This project will focus on mechanisms involved in the uptake, storage, and release of biogenic amines and the mechanisms of drugs such as reserpine, tricyclic antidepressants, adrenergic neurone blocking agents, amphetamine, and phenothiazine-type major tranquilizers which interact with these storage and release mechanisms in brain and other organs.